Field of the Technology
The invention relates to the field of electrical power connectors without axially extending prongs or probes and which connectors are activated by a magnetic force. CPC H01R13/7037
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power connectors comprise of a male plug component having contact prongs extending axially or longitudinally outwards for insertion into a corresponding receiving member in a female plug component or a socket, where the receiving member mechanically holds the prongs in place and the male and female plug components are electrically connected using frictional force. The susceptibility of conventional designs to tampering by children or inadvertent contact with the conducting prongs is legend with an estimated number of instances of at least 2400 children each year being severely shocked or burned with a dozen fatalities by insertion of metallic objects into the sockets or inadvertent touching of the prongs.
Some prior art designs employ shutters in the socket which only allow two prongs to be simultaneously inserted. However, these designs are often difficult to manipulate and still do not render the socket tamperproof.
A number of designs have been proposed to lessen the chance of electrocution by tampering some of which employ a magnet to activate the electrical contacts and to couple the plug to the socket, such as shown in US Patent Application 2016/0336695. However, such designs incorporate magnetically actuated power switching circuits, which increase the cost of the design and its long-term reliability and robustness.
In addition to the problem of tamper proofing a power plug and socket, there are general disadvantages to conventional prong and socket systems. In most instances two-prong plugs are unidirectional with one prong being wider than the other. For such plugs it sometimes hard to tell which way the plug needs to be oriented to plug in. This invites inadvertent contact with the prongs.
A three-prong plugs is sometimes hard to plug in because all three prongs must simultaneously engage the corresponding sockets. It is common in a three-prong plug to break the grounding prong. Often users actually break the grounding prong off intentionally to accommodate a nonconforming outlet or extension cord.
Bent prongs need to be straightened out in order to be successfully used, again inviting unintended contact with a live prong. Pulling on a connected power cord, such as by a vacuum, can bend the prongs, and possibly break the outlet.
It is not uncommon for a socket to lose its resilient fit over time such that the plug is too loose, falls out or causes arcing.
New receptacles on the other hand can be hard to plug in or to unplug, if the clearances are small and the socket is tight. If a socket is not mounted correctly, it can be pushed into the wall or junction box resulting in possibility of malfunction. Pulling a plug by its wire can break the connection to the plug on the inside causing it to malfunction, or even rip out the cord from the plug. Pulling it sideways, bends the prongs or could break the outlet.
User often find it hard to plug in a cord into a socket located behind an object or piece of furniture, thus leading the user to try to feel the prongs and inviting inadvertent contact with a live prong.
What is needed is a design for an electrical socket and plug that avoids each of the disadvantages of the prior art.